God's Ultimatum
by ann no aku
Summary: A soon to be crossover, and very interesting view of beyond the Rim. Morden tells all!


God's Ultimatum  
Chapter One: Forgiveness  
  
General Disclaimer: All characters will and do belong to Paramount/JMS. This is a crossover series (my favourite thing!) about Babylon 5 and Deep Space Nine. There just aren't enough serious crossovers between the two!  
  
Author's note: Takes place at the end of the Babylon 5 movie "In the Beginning".  
  
Opening quote:  
"It's easier not to want forgiveness, or to expect it. Just keep trying to fix the mistake so we don't have to ask, but you end up trying so hard to atone for the one set of mistakes you over compensate and make new ones. And then you can never break out of the cycle. You just keep going round and round. No way out, nowhere to go." Captain Matthew Gideon, "Path of Sorrows", Crusade, Season One  
  
He made a mistake. Probably the biggest mistake he's ever made, and that didn't say too much. But the mistake was at least ten years old. Angrily, he fixed the crest around his neck. The thrice damned thing seemed to be choking him. To take it off, even in his sleep, would mean that someone else would carry the burden. But being emperor was not *his* mistake. Londo Mollari did not choose this!  
The Centauri shifted uncomfortably in bed and turned to face Mr. Morden sitting in his chair. "You're dead," he spat. "I don't like sleeping with the dead."  
"Well, I'm sure that Lady Adira would object, Emperor, don't you think?" he smiled ominously and crossed his legs. Morden crouched down from the chair he was sitting in to be on level with his old friend.  
"How do you know about that?"  
"I was there. I had made a visit to our old Ranger friend Lennier."  
"Why'd you go see him?" Londo sat up in bed and stared harshly at Morden. "Nevermind that. Why are you here? What do you want?"  
"Tsk, tsk. You shoul know by now that that question can only be used to destroy. But-" he hastily began before Londo could retort, "I want the same thing you had once wanted. I want control."  
"You're dead!" he repeated. "Or have you forgotten so soon?" Londo exhaled deeply as he felt his Keeper stir.  
"Of course I didn't forget!" Morden shot back. "How could I forget what you had done to me? Is my head still out there on a pole? Well . .of course it is." He stood up and pushed back the curtain on the window. "Can't see it in the dark.  
"Anyway, Emperor, you know as well as anyone that wen we die our body passes beyond the Rim. But no one ever knew what that place was. . .*is*. That place," he hesitated, "That place is another chance. I think I have found a new home for my . .Associates."  
"You cannot be serious!"  
"But I am, damn it! You blew up the Island of Cellini! You drove my people away! You killed me here after I had helped you! Of course I am serious, Londo."  
"Why are you telling me this?" he inquired, full of curiousity.  
"Because I need you to do me a favour," he calmly stated.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"To die. It will be easy, of course. Your Keeper shouldn't mind. Besides, I'm sure Vir will be an excellent sucessor."  
"No, no! Not Vir! Anyone but Vir!" Londo argued uselessly.  
"You're lucky, Londo, to die with your friends. To be killed by your only true friend left."  
"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
"Because when I go back to take control, I want your head to remind me just how valuable allies truly are." A shadow crossed over Morden as G'Kar entered the bedroom.  
"I don't want to do this, Mollari, but he is right. Our time has come to leave this barren world and move to someplace better." G'Kar said with a pain-stricken face.  
"By killing me, Morden, I will also travel beyond the Rim." Londo reminded.  
"I know. That is exactly what I am counting on." Morden let G'Kar pass him.  
"At least let me get dressed, and I wish to die next to my throne. Allow my my dignity."  
"Anything you want," Morden agreed. "I shall be waiting for you."  
"Wait!" Londo shouted. "First, tell me how you got back here--back from beyond the Rim!"  
"Maybe I'll let you in on my secret when we meet again." 


End file.
